This invention relates to a connector which is connectable to a cable having a plurality of signal wires and a drain wire.
For example, a connector connectable to a cable having a plurality of signal wires is disclosed in JP-A 2009-193916, contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. However, JP-A 2009-193916 does not disclose a manner to connect a drain wire to the connector.
For example, a connector having a portion which is configured to be connected to a drain wire or a shield wire is disclosed in JP-A 2004-319196, contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. However, complicated works are required to connect the drain wire to the cable of JP-A 2004-319196.